1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to bags worn on the person for carrying various articles.
2. Prior Art
Women, and more recently men, are prone to carrying personal effects such as wallets, cosmetics, address books, etc. in handbags and shoulder bags. Such bags come in a variety of shapes and sizes, typically including either a handle or shoulder strap. When a handle is employed, the bag must be carried, thereby occupying one hand of the user. In the case of shoulder straps, the bag typically hangs loosely in an awkward position under one arm. Also, because the weight of these bags must be borne by either one hand or one shoulder, the bag becomes a burden to carry if the weight of the articles therein exceeds a few pounds. Moreover, neither shoulder bags nor handbags provide adequate protection against "purse" snatchers.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a utility bag system to be worn on the person and which overcomes one or more of the above-noted deficiencies of handbags and shoulder bags.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a utility bag system to be worn on the person and wherein the bags are secured to the body in a manner which facilitates carrying heavier articles.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a utility bag system to be worn on the person and which leaves the wearer's hands and arms free for other uses.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a utility bag system to be worn on the person and which is relatively secure against "purse" snatching.